Quidditch has done the boy good
by bookworm26
Summary: Little oneshot set after HBP at the Burrow. Hermione ponder's Ron.


I feel like being on a fluff-driven ride at the moment, so I'm going to posts some one-shots, which involve Ron and Hermione, very much together.

Note: These are going to take place after any of my post-HBP fan fictions. You can choose which story tickles your fancy. It's quite interactive, isn't it? Oh, and you don't have to read any of my previous story's to understand the story's. They are just cute little ficlits.

Disclaimer: Well, considering these are all in Hermione and Ron's POV, and not Harry's, they are not official Harry Potter books. I am not Jo Rowling and nor am I a professional writer. I'm just an obsessive little teen who has an imagination that exceeds the normal imagination capacity. That is all. : )

Quidditch has done the boy good 

Hermione climbed up the stairs of the Burrow two steps at a time. Mrs Weasley had instructed her to go and inform Ron that dinner would be ready in about 15 minutes. Not that Hermione had minded; any excuse to see her newly appointed boyfriend alone was fine with her.

'Ron?' Hermione called out, looking down the hall and seeing Ron's bedroom door open a crack.

Smiling, Hermione walked towards his bedroom and opened the door softly, speaking while doing so.

'Ron, your mum wanted to let you know that dinn- ' Hermione stopped short at the sight of Ron; Ron who did not have shirt on … Ron with very wet hair.

'I'm sorry!' Hermione squealed, covering her eyes with one hand, and attempting to find her way out of the closed door.

'Hermione –' Ron began, his ears going red, and he grabbed her arm to ensure that she wouldn't run into a wall.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she felt Ron's hand around her arm. She felt a drip of water fall onto her face from his wet hair, but he didn't let go.

Still holding her hand over her eyes, Hermione felt Ron turn her around to face him.

'Mione, you can take your hand away.' Ron said, and Hermione noticed that his voice shook slightly as he said it.

Slowly Hermione took away her hand and it fell to her side, Ron instantly interlaced it with his own. Hermione couldn't take her eyes of Ron. A smile formed on her lips as she analysed how well built he was; Quidditch was doing the boy good.

'What?' Ron asked, smiling. Hermione blushed and looked away, grinning. Ron, having just caught on, blushed ever brighter than Hermione, which caused her to laugh.

'This is…uh…new.' Hermione said, as she felt Ron's arm wrap subconsciously around her waist.

'Yeah.' Ron replied softly, staring at her.

Hermione smiled. Ron was rubbing his fingers against her hand, a motion that made Hermione's stomach all flutter.

'Would it be bad if I kissed you…right now?' Ron said softly, the tips of his ears going redder.

Hermione shook her head and moved closer to Ron, placing her other hand in his.

Ron leant down and kissed her. It was gentle, but full of all the feelings Ron possessed for Hermione at that very moment. Hermione smiled against his mouth and wrapped an arm around his neck. Wanting Hermione closer to him, Ron pulled her up to his full height, and gently pushed his tongue into Hermione's mouth. Hermione whimpered, and secretly was exceptionally glad that Ron was holding onto her like this, or she thought her legs might have given out.

Breaking away to breathe, Hermione rested her forehead on Ron's. 'Wow,' she said breathlessly, letting her hands slip down his arm. 'Mmm.' Ron replied, kissing her forehead.

'It would be really bad if someone walked in right now. You being shirtless and all.' Hermione laughed.

Ron blushed. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and walked over to his bed where she picked up his t-shirt.

'Put this on. Dinner should be ready about now.' Hermione said, handing Ron his T-shirt.

When Ron had put it on, Hermione grabbed his hand and walked him towards the door. 'So I guess that makes me one up on Lavender.'

'Huh?' Ron asked, bewildered.

Hermione smiled, and opened the door. 'She never saw you with your shirt off…'

Note: Aw, the fluffiness. It's like a pet bunny. Or a white Maltese Terrier... Anyhow…please review and a new one shot will come a knocking on your inbox…


End file.
